The White Tiger Spirit
by fox-anbu8907
Summary: Hiroko Takamaru's clan was attacked by a white tiger spirit. Her clan, mother, father, and bother were all killed or so she thought. With the akatsuki after her where will she go and who would be able to help her.
1. The mission

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto and I most likely never will :sniff sniff:**

**Chapter 1- The Mission**

* * *

It was an ordinary Saturday evening for Kakashi, walking down the almost empty streets of Konoha, reading his orange book which he was enjoying until a puff of smoke appeared in front of him and an Anbu Black Ops appeared out of it. He was obviously one of the captains with his tan robe and hawk mask.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." The Anbu said in a respectful, yet, orderly tone and then without waiting for a response from Kakashi disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Alright then." Kakashi sighed and stuck his book into the pocket of his green vest and big surprise also disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

When Kakashi got to the Hokage's office, the Hokage was sitting at her desk with a bottle of sake in her hand. There where papers scattered everywhere but she simply pushed them all aside. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke where all ready there and standing in front of Lady Tsunade's desk.

"Kakashi I have a mission for you and your squad, Kurenai and Asuma squads will also be sent on the mission as well," the Hokage said as she took out a scroll with the missions on it and pointed to the B ranked mission.

"A B ranked mission!" Naruto said happily and he started doing his little happy dance while Sakura shook her head in embarrassment, and Sasuke just ignored him. Kakashi ignored his squad as he walked forward and looked down at the scroll on Tsunade's desk.

"The mission was given to use from an anonymous person, all that we found was an envelope at the front gates of the village, in the envelope there was a profile of a girl named Hiroko Takamaru and a letter. The letter said that it was important that we find her soon before she gets hurt,"

The mission is to find a girl from the Takamaru clan; she has gone missing. She is a young girl about eleven years old with brown hair, and purple eyes. That's all that's all that I can see from the picture," the Hokage said giving the picture to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the picture, looked it over and then asked, "how soon till we leave?"

"You and your squad will leave tomorrow morning at 6:00 A.M. after you get everything that you'll need, then you will meet the rest of the squads at the village gates," the Hokage said resting her head on her hands.

"Yes Lady Hokage" Kakashi said and then left without saying another word and went home to his apartment and took a warm shower and then laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and then the ceiling started to get blurry and the next second he was sound asleep.

--The Next Morning--

BANG, BANG Kakashi woke up to a banging on his door. Kakashi looked over at his clock it was 5:45 A.M. Kakashi got out of bed and opened his door at first he couldn't tell who it was then saw that it was naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Yawn yeah" Kakashi said in a tired voice.

"KAKASHI-SENSAI YOU SHOULD BE AT THE GATE BY NOW" naruto and sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"There is still 10 minutes before 6:00" Kakashi said in a calm voice and then said, " I'll be there soon just go back to the gate and wait I'll be their in 8 minutes." Said Kakashi then he shut the door on them.

"KAKASHI-SENSAI YOU BETTER BE THERE" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi ignored her and shut the door and went to his dresser and got pants, a shirt, and his jonin jacket and got dressed. He already packed so he got his things and left. Kakashi went back to the memorial stone to pay his respect to Obito before he left.

--At the Village Gates--

Everyone had gathered at the gate only two where missing. Ino and Sakura where standing with there arms crossed saying to themselves, "I'm going to kill him," over and over again in their heads.

Kakashi walked up to the gate. And went over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei your late?" Sakura said pointing at Kakashi.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked mad at Kakashi for being late.

"I got lost on the road of life." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah right!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"So are we all ready" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, finally we can leave." The three of them said.

"Not right yet," Ino said walking up to them.

"What do you mean not right yet," naruto said looking over at Ino.

"You probably didn't notice it but, Shikamaru isn't here yet," Choji said walking over to them and standing in front of naruto.

"Huh, oh i guess your right," naruto said looking over at where Asuma, Ino, and Choji were standing with a weird look on his face, "so were is he?" naruto asked.

"He's probably in his bed dreaming about clouds." Ino said annoyed by Shikamaru.

--At Shikamaru's House—

"Hey Shikamaru are up yet, don't you have a mission today," Shikamaru's mom yelled at him.

Shikamaru groaned as he woke up, "what time is it?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"It's about five minutes past six," his mom yelled.

Shikamaru looked up with half open eyes as soon as he realized what time it was. "What, five minutes past six, man Ino going to kill me for being late," Shikamaru said as he got dressed. Then he left his house and went to the gate.

--At the Village Gates--

"Shikamaru where were you!" Ino yelled as Shikamaru walked up to the group.

"I was sleeping," Shikamaru said as join Asuma, Choji, and Ino.

"What you were sleeping, how could you be sleeping?" Ino yelled at him.

"Man, what a pain," Shikamaru said sighing.

"What did you say," Ino yelled.

"Alright, are we all here now?" Kakashi asked looking to see if anyone was missing.

They left the village through the village gates in to the forest. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi meet up with Asuma and Kurenai's teams out side of the village gates. Kakashi pulled out a map with all the countries on it and laid it on the ground and talked about the ways they would go. "Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji will go north west towards the earth country. Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will go North East towards the lighting country. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I will go towards the wind and river country. "If we don't find her then Asuma's team you will go to the bird country, Kurenai's team you will go to the water country and my team will go to the tea country. Do we all understand?" "Yes," Asuma and Kurenai's squad all said at the same time. Then Kakashi rolled up the map and put it in his bag and gave every one a picture of Hiroko and started to walk towards the river country. Then they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fox-anbu8907: Thank you for reading my story. please review .


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2- the girl

--

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura where already at the border of the river country looking though the village it only took them a few hours to get there.

"Kakashi-sensei where never going to find her." Naruto said sighing and kicking a rock with his feet.

"We'll find her sooner or later. We'll split up and meet back here." said Kakashi almost as depressed as Naruto.

Then they all started walking in separate directions. Kakashi kept walking straight with his orange book out reading away. Naruto went left, Sasuke went right, and Sakura headed back the way they came looking for anything they could have missed.

--

Squad Eight was walking through a small village looking at all the shops and roof tops searching for their target.

"Kurenai-sensei where are we?" Hinata asked.

"We are at Kumo village, in the lighting country." Kurenai said. "So, we'll split up and search for the target on our own and then meet back here later." Said Kurenai

"Ok, Kurenai-sensei" said Hinata, Shino, and Kiba in unison.

Then they were all looking though the village speaking with everyone and showing them a picture of Hiroko to see if they had seen her in the village.

Hinata walked past a reman shop. "Naruto" Hinata said quietly sighing looking down at the ground, Hinata looked up at the sky smiling "I guess that he'll be ok, so there isn't anything to worry about."

--

"Man first we split up then I get lost in this forest ,I wonder if we'll ever find her, man this is such a drag." said Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets. He kicked up a cloud of dust and looked towards the sky, imaginings that he was a cloud floating freely in the sky.

"Is someone there?" asked a mysterious girl.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru asked looking over towards some bushes were he had heard the voice come from.

"I need help I can't seem to walk." the girl said with fearfulness in her voice.

"Well then, where are you?" Shikamaru asked looking around in the bushes and heading further in to the forest to where the voice was coming from.

"I'm over here, but I can't really see where I'm at." She said loud enough for him to hear her a little bit better.

"Ok well hold on, I'll find you. (Man how troublesome)" Shikamaru said while looking though the bushes and behind trees.

"Can you say some thing I can't find you?" Shikamaru asked sighing and moving a few more bushes and tree branches.

"Ok...so what is your name?" she asked, he headed through another bunch of trees her voice was starting to get louder.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara." He said kicking a bush out of the way.

"Nice name, I like it." She said.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said, starting to blush a little.

"So then which village are you from?" She asked

"That's really none of your business." Shikamaru said not ready to trust someone that he'd only seen in a picture.

"I suppose that you already know where I am from right." She said expecting him to know.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru said sighing.

"Well I don't know maybe you do maybe you don't." The girl said in an airing voice.

"Man, she doesn't sound that weak," said Shikamaru who was starting to get annoyed by the whole situation. Shikamaru finally fond her, she was sitting up right on a log. Then Shikamaru froze with shock of what he saw; a girl lying there on a log with her eyes closed, covered with blood and her clothes where torn to bits.

"I can't believe you could even talk at all in your condition." Shikamaru said walking towards her.

"She can't, I was the one talking for her all she can do is move a little so I've been talking instead of her." a voice said from the trees.

"Who's there, and who has been talking to me?" asked Shikamaru asked looking up at the trees. A white tiger leaped out of a cherry tree that was to the right of the girl, and then started growling in a low tone at Shikamaru.

"Man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru said sighing and hanging his head down. He stopped and stood there staring at the tiger.

"What's wrong are you scared little boy?" The tiger asked in a purring voice jokingly.

"Why would I be" Shikamaru asked smirking.

"Well then why are you sweating; you look pretty scared to me." The tiger said growling while its tail whipped around. Shikamaru frowned, and thought how he could've been home sleeping in his warm bed dreaming of clouds right now but he was stuck here.

"I need to get her to the Hospital in Konohagakure, the village where I'm from. We have the two best medic-nins there they could heal her in an instant." Shikamaru said looking back at the girl lying on the ground.

"How can I trust you? how do I know that you aren't one of the Akatsuki members that have been looking for Hiroko for weeks, I couldn't stop them so we have been hiding here in this forest for weeks and so you could be one of them that wants to take my master and kill her." The tiger said growling deep within her throat.

"For one if I was an Akatsuki I would be wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and two I would have killed your master at the first sight, so how could you think I was one of them, and besides I'd be wearing there fashion designer purple nail polish. Anyway, I didn't even want to be here this is all just a drag to me, but I'm still on a mission so I can't leave now." Shikamaru said standing his ground, the tiger seemed to smirk.

"Well, if you won't leave then I'll just have to kill…, STOP." The tiger was stopped short.

"Please stop this, he means no harm to you or me, Daichi." The girl said quietly coughing up some blood.

"How do you know, he could still be one of them." Daichi said harshly not taking her eyes off of Shikamaru.

"You heard me, I said that I believe in him and I trust him to keep me safe from those people that have been looking for us," then she looked up at shikamaru and asked, "I can trust you, can't I Shikamaru Nara?"

"Of course you can trust me." Shikamaru said truthfully, Daichi still seemed to not believe him.

"Good then I'll trust you." She said.

"You're lucky that she trusts you so much or I would kill you myself boy. The tiger said glaring at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Harsh" said Shikamaru sighing.

"Could you help me out," she said coughing up more blood.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said walking over to her, then he called Asuma on the transmitter "Asuma-sensei are you there?"

"Yeah what do you want?" asked Asuma clearly not interested thinking Shikamaru was just going to complain to him like always.

"I found the girl; I'm going back to Konoha so I'll see you there, inform the others that I found her." Shikamaru said as he picked up the girl.

"Alright," said Asuma disconnecting him. Shikamaru went up into a tree to see where they were the village was about a mile from them. "Are you ready to go?" Shikamaru asked looking down at the girl; she nodded not being able to speak without coughing up some blood. He hoped down the road and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

--

Thank you if you read this. I need some help with the next chapter; if you could would you give me some Ideas for what shikamaru would do while Hiroko is in a deep sleep. Please review.


End file.
